super_villainfandomcom-20200215-history
Prince Lotor
Prince Lotor is the evil son of the Drule King Zarkon, and enemy of the Voltron Force. Fiction Voltron: Defender of the Universe continuity Lotor loves his father greatly, and wishes to rule like him with Princess Allura by his side, to whom he has developed a strong and obsessive attraction to and will stop at nothing to have her as his own Lotor was born to Zarkon and the witch harggar. During the war between the Galaxy Alliance and the Drule Empire, the prince led a conquest campaign ostensibly on behalf of the Empire. Yurak Gets His Pink Slip Among the worlds that he conquered was the planet Zaul. The Traitor He was assigned to command the campaign against Planet Arus and Lion Voltron, with Mogor as his senior military advisor. It was on Arus that he first met Allura and Keith. Give Me Your Princess The prince would develop a rivalry with the leader of the Voltron Lion Force, taking things personally. At the same time, he would also develop the aforementioned attraction to Allura as well, only becoming more obsessed with her after she eluded his grasp. During a meeting between Zarkon and the rulers of Planet Pollux, Lotor metPrincess Romelle who he became attracted to due to her resemblance to Allura. While Romelle was initially friendly to Lotor, she quickly came to dislike him (possible due to the jealousy she had upon seeing his harem women). He later went to Pollux on a joint mission to destroy Voltron. The mission failed, and Lotor betrayed Pollux, capturing Romelle in the process, holding her as a prisoner on Doom. My Brother Is A Robeast One day, he was ordered to marry Princess Corral. Wanting Allura as his bride instead, he, Corral, and Haggar devised a plan to capture the princess by placing her in a magical sleep, effectively faking her death. After Allura was put to sleep, a funeral was held and Lotor hijacked the ceremonial carriage. The Voltron Force stopped him, although he got away. It was revealed here that when he dreams of Allura, sometimes Allura is replaced with a woman resembling his mother. He later ordered his guards to take Corral away after his plan failed, rejecting her. The Sleeping Princess Sometime later, Lotor challenged his father in a duel at the Castle Doom arena. He lost, and would have been executed without Haggar's intervention. Lotor then led an attack against Arus and Voltron, successfully crippling Blue Lion. The Sincerest Form of Flattery He had Romelle escort him during a mission to destroy Voltron using the Omega Comet The Captive CometWhen Romelle refused to marry him, he cast her into the Pit of SkullsThe Little Prince The princess later escaped. There Will Be a Royal Wedding After failing a mission to destroy Voltron, losing the Interstellar Ion Cannon in the process Coran's Son Runs Amok, Lotor is arrested by Zarkon. However, less than three days later, following Zarkon's failure to destroy the cannon, agents of the Drule Empire work with Mogor to depose Zarkon and install Lotor as king.Zarkon Becomes a Robeast Lotor has Zarkon pilot a Robeast in his image Zarkon Becomes a Robeast, but the Robeast is destroyed, with Zarkon narrowly escaping death. Lotor the King But Lotor could not repel the Alliance invasion. When Mogor and some nobles begged the king to surrender, he killed them. Lotor then made his last stand, and was defeated with the intervention of Sven and the Space Mice. Final Victory Apparently, it was due to the intervention of the Drule Empire that Lotor was not dead or a prisoner of the Galaxy Alliance, and was restored to his position as crown prince. Lotor would remain on the sidelines of the war between the Alliance and the Empire. But the destruction of Planet Doom and its empire The End of Hazar's World created a power vacuum which Lotor was only too eager to fill. Dinner and a Show He led several offensives, even against Earth and Galaxy Garrison. Who's Flyin' Blue Lion One day, his father made an alliance with Queen Merla. Enter Merla: Queen of Darkness He had later married Merla on orders from the king. The marriage was later divorced or annulled. To Soothe the Savage Robeast Sometime later, he made an attempt on his father's life, and was imprisoned. He later escaped, and intervened to save the Voltron Force from Zarkon. He thus declared war on the King of planet Doom. Lotor - My Hero? This debt was later repaid when he was captured by Zarkon following a raid by Voltron on Doom. The Voltron Force and Merla freed him from the Pit of Skulls. The Alliance Strikes Back! He later reconciled with his father, leading the Voltron Force to a fake Planet Doom that was rigged to explode. Breakin' up is Hard to Doom Voltron: The Third Dimension Lotor was mortally wounded in a battle, and was converted into a cyborg after he was placed in prison. However, he escaped and perpetrated his revenge on the heroes, though he still has feelings for Allura. In this version, he was voiced by Tim Curry. Devil's Due comics continuity Modern Comics continuity Personality, Appearance, and Skills Lotor is a handsome and broad-shouldered Drule with long white hair and yellow catlike eyes. Lotor is shown to be a powerful warrior and very skilled with a Laser Sword. He has also been using a halberd weapon and a laser pistol. The Prince of Doom is an extraordinarily selfish individual, loving only himself and Allura. Not just simply indifferent to the suffering of others, Lotor seems to delight in their misfortune. Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie villains Category:Cartoon villains Category:Bad king Category:Tyrannical Category:Evil Ruler Category:Main antagonist Category:Big Bad Category:Aliens Category:80s Cartoon villains Category:90 cartoon villains Category:TV Show Villains